fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew Blackhawk
Matthew Blackhawk is a Black Metal Dragon Slayer,a member of the Skyhunter Guild and an older brother of Black Fire Dragon Slayer,Stefan Blackhawk.Originally a Dragon Slayer from four hundred years past, Matthew and his brother were sent to the future to assist in the destruction of Acnologia.Their dragon parent Andeddu had to use the soul split technique to stay in bodies of both slayers at once Appearance Matthew is a medium built man with long, spiky black hair,He has black eyes and lots of different tattoos covering his arms. Matthew's outfit consists of a grey singlet and black pants with studs and metal chain on the right hip.And a pair of black boots with studs. Personality Matthew is a short-tempered person.He is unable to hold his tongue if he dislikes something,He oftenly gets annoyed by his younger brother.He feels guilty for always loosing his temper for no reason.Matthew is really into alcohol.Most of his problems he tries to forget by drinkikng. Matthew is a great guitar player.He has a huge guitar collection in his house which keeps increasing,he also asked a wood-make mage of Skyhunter to make some custom guitars for money.Matt spends all his free time guitar playing.The obsession with guitars gave him an idea of learning guitar magic. History 400 years ago, Matthew and his brother was taught Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic by Andeddu,then had his body used to house his foster mother's damaged split soul; Andeddu hid herself inside Matt's and Stefan's body to create antibodies that would stop their natural Dragonification process. Matthew and Stefan were then sent forward in time four hundred years, awakening on July 7, X777, so that Andeddu's damaged soul could recover in the dense Ethernano atmosphere so that he could exit and attempt to someday kill Acnologia.Some time later,the Blackhawk brothers joined Skyhunter Guild.Some time later he implanted a Metal Dragon Slayer Lacrima into his body and became the Black Metal Dragon Slayer. Magic and Abilities Enhanced Hearing Enhanced Smell Enhanced Vision Master Hand-to-hand combatant Enhanced Strength Guitar Shred Magic Matthew is a great guitar player,he developed the Holder Type Magic that utilises guitar. Spells Dystopia Overture-Matthew plays on higher frets,the sky turns dark and a strong destructive thunderstorm appears. Shredding Eruption-Matthew is quickly hammering frets with his fingers,the rain of energetic bullets strikes the enemy Breakdown Artillery-Matthew rapidly downstrokes the open string notes,producing bullet hailfire Djenting Earthquake-Matthew downstrokes the open low string,starting the massive earthquake,creating crackles on the ground Hellfire Arpeggios-Matthew is sweep picking with insane speed,producing rain of fire with temperature high enough to melt metals,turn sand to glass,and to burn everyone standing close to user Nihil Sanat-Matthew plays slowly and ominously,opressing and terrfying enemies Guitar King's Solo-The strongest spell.Matthew plays with maximal speed all over fretboard,the massive ray of deadly energy breaks out of the headstock,incinerating anything it touches. Snow Falcon's Flight-Matthew plays fast and light,while playing he levitates.The headstock is used for steering,wherever it is directed. Dive Bomb-Matthew pulls up the whammy bar,the bomb of energy falls from the sky,The explosion leaves a huge crater Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic